Hope Springs Eternal
by agrainne24
Summary: After another month of heartache, Elizabeth is in need of some sound advice and comfort. She turns to the person she trusts most in the world besides her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope Springs Eternal**

Elizabeth sat staring at her fingers resting on the keys of the pianoforte as the last note resonated around the room. She had not yet realised her cheeks were wet with tears. Another month gone and yet, it was another heart wrenching disappointment. Would she ever feel that overwheming joy she could see filled Jane each time her baby was placed in her arms? Would she ever see the particular look of pride and admiration, which Bingley reserved especially for his wife on the birth of each of their children, sweep across her dear Fitzwilliam's face when she gave him the gift of a longed for child?

Elizabeth knew Darcy hid his own sorrow for the moments when he thought he was completely alone. She knew it was out of respect for her feelings, of which she was grateful, and it broke her heart. However, the more they refused to discuss the issue the more it seemed to encompass their lives. It hung in the air like a noose. Lizzy was, for once in her life, completely unsure how of to proceed or to even know how to encourage her husband to discuss his feelings on the matter. For her part, she would have been highly gratified if he began and he, would have been relieved should she decide to have the discourse. _How would one even begin such a conversation? One simply could not say, "My dear, I know I seem to be incapable of bearing you a child but may I ask how it is you are feeling? No. No, it was absolutely intolerable! _If she was honest with herself, she feared what he might say and yet, she feared what he was not saying. On this particular subject, he was as silent as the grave. Elizabeth was at the end of her patience and so, she turned to the one person she knew would give her sound advice, for she knew asking her mother was out of the question, her Aunt Gardiner.

It was to be that evening before she could even broach the subject of her aunt's potential visit with her husband. Darcy had been busy resolving a small dispute between two of his new tenants. Elizabeth was clever, she knew that if she was to convince her husband that the visit was his idea he would begin to feel at ease knowing she had someone to whom she could confide her woes. He worried about her welfare incessantly and while it was at first endearing it now began to feel like a weight sitting on her shoulders. In Mr Gardiner, Lizzy knew her husband had a willing ear should he wish to unburden his mind also.

And so, it was decided, the Gardiner's would arrive within the se'enight and stay a month complete.

As the date of the Gardiner's visit approached, Elizabeth grew more and more apprehensive. She was unable to account for why she should be feeling this way. Her aunt was one of the kindest, gentlest souls she knew. And this feeling of dread had descended and was not evaporating at all. In fact, it was worsening and Elizabeth was in such a well of despair that Darcy was, understandably, exceedingly worried for his wife's state of mind. What had brought on this sudden bout, he did not know but he sincerely hoped that having Mrs Gardiner at Pemberley might lift Elizabeth's melancholy.

On the evening the Gardiner's arrived, and when the men retired to smoke their cigars and drink Mr Darcy's forbidden French cognac, Mrs Gardiner quietly asked Georgiana if she would be so kind as to gather her forgotten shawl from the Music Room as she was feeling a sudden chill. Georgiana acquiesced immediately and was quickly on her way. As soon as the young girl was out of the room, Mrs Gardiner bade her niece sit down beside her and tell her what was ailing her.

"Nothing, aunt. Nothing ails me."

"Elizabeth, please do not lie to me I can see that you are unwell. Now, will you tell me or shall I have to weasel the matter out of my nephew?"

"Oh no, I wish you would not do that, Aunt!"

"Ah...so there is something amiss?"

"That is desperately unfair of you, Aunt! You know I will do anything than worry Darcy."

"That is where you have erred, my girl. I can see the worry for you written all over his face. So, out with it. I shall not wait one more second. Whatever this is it needs to be addressed at once, for the relief of all concerned."

Elizabeth was openly weeping by the time she had finished her sorry tale. There was nothing for Mrs Gardiner to do but to take her niece into her arms and console her until her tears had ceased.

"Without Darcy, there is nothing to tether me to this world. I love him so very dearly. Whatever shall I do, Aunt? Elizabeth cried, "What if he should say to me that he is tired of waiting and, with each wait comes more heartache, and he leaves me? It would be within his rights if he should, you know? What am I to do? I know I must discuss the issue with him but I fear this conversation most in the world and yet..."

"But speak to him you must, dearest. I have never seen a man more confused about, or show more concern for his wife than your Mr Darcy is showing at this present moment. My dear, I know it seems like you will not get what you wish for but have patience. You and Mr Darcy have only been married three years, there is plenty of time for you two yet to become parents. I have never told you this, but it was almost five years before your uncle and I welcomed our Edmund. Like you, many tears were shed before we were blessed. What I wish for you to remember, is that patience is a virtue and, if it is for you, then you will be rewarded. I do not think you have to worry about your husband's affections, he loves you dearly. You need to remember that. Do not push him away. If you are hurting then Mr Darcy is too. Let this bring you closer, let him share in your worries. If you do this, it will be easier for both of you to cope. Do try to speak to him and tell him of your concerns. He may surprise you, my dear niece."

Hearing her aunt's words convinced Elizabeth she had done the right thing in confiding in her aunt. Hope burst forth from within her. Hope, it seemed, really did spring eternal. For the first time, in a long time, Elizabeth was beginning to feel happy again.

"Thank you, Aunt. I do not know what I would do without your kind advice."

It was at this moment that they were interrupted by a confused Georgiana.

"I was unable to locate your shawl, Mrs Gardiner. I have looked everywhere in that room, it is nowhere to be seen. Are you certain you left it in there?"

Mrs Gardiner, who knew exactly where her shawl was at that moment, reassured the girl that it was her fault, it was her own foolishness that was to blame. Her mind was scattered these days.

Georgiana looked doubtful when Mrs Gardiner pronounced this, for she knew Elizabeth's aunt to have one of the best memories around, but she wisely held her tongue. She knew something was afoot but what, she was unsure. Time would reveal all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_These events happen on the morning of the events in the first chapter..._

Fitzwilliam Darcy busied himself with estate matters; anything was better than watching his wife withdraw from him more with each passing day. He was at a loss to know how to forge a new path with Elizabeth. They had been blissfully happy ever since their wedding. That was until his sister in law Jane bore Bingley a second child, a girl they named for Elizabeth. Every month since, Elizabeth grew quieter still, so much so it forced Darcy to write to his father in law to invite him to Pemberley on the pretense of a new acquired first edition that Darcy assured Elizabeth's father was one he needed to see for himself. The first edition he did indeed have but what Darcy hoped for was that his wife would open up to her father. Mr Bennet's visit was brief but while he was at Pemberley, Elizabeth was happy. However, as soon as Mr Bennet's carriage turned from view, Elizabeth's public mask slipped and she became the quiet creature she was now. And so, it was with the greatest relief that Darcy heard his wife broach the subject of a possible visit from her favourite aunt and uncle. Maybe this will draw his wife out. Within a week he was hopeful of having an answer.

If Darcy thought busying himself with estate matters would distract him from his own personal problems then by going to see his tenants, the Allens was entirely the wrong place for him. For in the Allens he could see the perfect family. Mr and Mrs Allen had two lovely children, Tom who was seven and his little sister, Lucy who was three. Tom was a serious little boy and took the care of his sister to heart. As was evident on the day Darcy visited. The children were playing on the hill behind their home when Darcy came upon them. He heard a small cry when he was approaching the Allen household and went to investigate. There he found the young boy trying to comfort his little sister.

"It's alright, Lucy you'll see, it's only a little scratch. If you stop crying you may have my slice of Mama's cake, you would like that wouldn't you? There now dry your eyes and let's go find Mama."

With his arm around Lucy's shoulder he guided her down the hill towards where Darcy was standing. Darcy took his hat in his hand, it seemed to him that an act like that needed to be shown the respect he thought Tom deserved, and he could not have done a better thing for from that moment on, Darcy had an admirer in young Tom, and greeted the youngsters.

"Hello, there. What is the matter? May I be of assistance to the young miss?"

"That's kind of you, sir but we are alright. I am caring for my sister."

"I can see that, and may I say, you are doing a fine job of it."

"Thank you kindly, sir. Are you here to see Mama and Papa? Shall I fetch them for you?"

"That would be most kind of you, thank you. I shall wait here while you tell them."

Lucy did not follow her brother into the house, she was curious about the tall stranger. She stood watching him for a moment before she gathered her courage enough to ask him a burning question.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Darcy, though usually reticent about such things, was shocked by the child's open manner and directness, and spoke the truth at that moment. He explained to her that he was sad because he did not have the happiness Lucy's family had and he told her of his wish; that one day he and his wife could be as happy too.

"Is she sad too?"

Lucy was distracted playing with the grass beneath her feet so she did not see the fleeting look of devastation that flickered momentarily across Darcy's face. He had to take a moment before he felt equal enough to answer the little girl.

"Yes, Miss Lucy, my wife is sad too. Maybe one day she will be happy again." Darcy's voice softened as he next spoke, more to himself than to the child, "but I am unsure as to how I can help her to be happy again..."

Lucy looked puzzled for a moment and then suddenly she was beaming as she remembered what her mama would do for her when she was sad and so she imparted this knowledge onto Mr Darcy, who she thought was a kind man.

"My mama would hug me and give me cake when I'm sad. It makes me happy and I think it may help you too, sir."

For the first time that day, Darcy let a smile grace his face, he couldn't help it, the child's optimism was infectious. This gave Darcy an idea, spending some time with the young children of the estate might do Elizabeth some good and give her an occupation to distract her from her heartache if only for a little while. Pleased with this notion, Darcy let the little girl know of his intentions and her squeals of delight were enough for Darcy to know he had made a good decision in organising a picnic for the children in the coming week.

After accepting a cup of tea from Mrs Allen and speaking with Mr Allen about his tenant's concerns, Darcy was once again surrounded, as he was preparing to leave, by Tom, Lucy and a couple of their friends, who had been informed of the upcoming picnic, and he was made to promise to deliver the invitations as soon as they could be made out. Darcy chuckled to himself on the way back to Pemberley, he was grateful to the children for the brief reprieve from his worries that afternoon and thought fondly of their excitement over the coming days, for he knew he had a trial or two to overcome within himself and with Elizabeth. He was cautiously optimistic they would overcome this hurdle, to begin the discourse would be the hardest part but he was not known for shelving a problem for too long and he knew his wife had courage enough for the both of them to face it headlong and see it through to the other side; hopefully to a happy outcome. Taking a deep breath, Darcy squared his shoulders and went in search of his housekeeper to inform her of the upcoming picnic for the children and then, he would speak to Elizabeth.

OOOOooOOOO

However, Darcy was unable to find a private moment with his wife that evening, she was speaking to her aunt after dinner and he was seeking the advice of Mr Gardiner, a turn of events Darcy found surprising, he usually kept his own counsel on private matters. Tomorrow, on the advice of her uncle, he would ask Elizabeth to join him on an early morning walk so they could have a frank discussion on all of the matters that were causing them to drift apart. The reasons for such he knew was that neither of them wished to hurt the other and so had avoided what needed to be said.

Elizabeth had agreed readily to his proposed outing and the following morning they took to the path of her favourite walk on the estate, his mother's hermitage, which Elizabeth fondly called 'The Secret Garden' because it was hidden away amoung high climbing foliage and artfully placed hedges and trees that over the years had become entwined with ivy and lavender that filled the morning air with a dewy aroma that helped both to release the tension that was growing in the silence between them. At the same moment, Darcy and Elizabeth turned to speak...

"Fitzwilliam, I need to apologise for my melancholy of recent weeks..."

"Elizabeth, will you forgive me for absenting myself when you've needed me most?"

Both smiled at the other in slight nervousness and with some trepidation Darcy indicated that Elizabeth speak first. To Elizabeth he looked as unsure as she felt about where this may lead but gathering her courage she began to speak...

"I have been a very selfish being these past few weeks, so involved in my own unhappiness I have never once asked you how you were feeling. I cannot begin without first asking your forgiveness. When we married we promised each other we'd always be honest with one another and in not speaking I fear we have accomplished exactly that which we wished to avoid; silence on a subject so important to each of us."

When Darcy looked like he wished to interrupt her, Elizabeth stopped him by gently placing a finger on his mouth.

"Please let me finish, do not be alarmed, I love you more now, if that is even possible, than on the day we said our vows and I will continue to do so, no matter what happens, until the day I take my last breath, and if scripture is to be believed, and beyond."

Darcy, who was more than a little overwhelmed continued to listen to his wife long after the midday sun had reached its zenith. He would have his say but for now he was more than willing to help relieve his wife of her own demons. There would be tears, but with her opening declaration of her enduring love for him, hope began to build in his chest for the promise of a brighter future for them.

**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank each of you for your interest in this story and secondly, I'm very sorry to leave you with this slight cliffhanger but I've a feeling that what is about to unfold between Darcy and Elizabeth deserves its own chapter. In actual fact, I had expected this story to be finished in this chapter but it has grown into a multi-chapter story and so I can promise an update soon. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Goodbye, for now.**


End file.
